ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 15: Third Time Lucky
(Back at Orlando, Raven is in front of the crowd of people and some of the warriors. The date is December 14, 2010. The top six: Jaddo, Worjo, Brena, Cullin, Nosoo and Sharka, are with Raven and Allison Lang, now back to a normal teenager, is with Jaddo. The House Point hourglasses were behind the warriors.) * Raven: It's the end of an exciting year at The East Coast. I think we've all learned as much about ourselves this year, as we have about saving the world from Odd Todd's pienadoes. But enough of the past. Let's talk about the present. More specifically, this year's winners of the House Cup. In fourth place, Hufflepuff, with 315 points. In third place, Ravenclaw with 370. In second place, Slytherin with 410. And in first place with 445, Gryffindor. (The crowd cheers for the warriors.) * Raven: However, in recognition of our warrior's pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award all three of the houses 50 points. Gryffindor wins The House Cup! (The audience cheers again. Jaddo shakes hands with Worjo and huge Cullin. Raven smiles before transofmring himself into a bird and flying away into the bright blue sky.) * Jaddo: We did it! We saved the world! * Worjo: Well, 570 is a good score for us. * Nosoo: 695? That's humongous for Gryffindor. * Brena: That's The East Coast saved, plus Los Angeles and New York. Allison, how about we have a dance? * Allison Lang: Yeah. (Jaddo and the six warriors start up the music and play their instruments well. The song, "Son Of Man" plays as Jaddo takes to the microphone. Orrin and Cullin dance in the background.) * Jaddo: Oh, the power to be strong and the wisdom to be wise. * All these things will come to you in time. * On this journey that you're making, there'll be answers that you'll seek. * And it's you who'll climb the mountain. It's you who'll reach the peak. * Son of man, look to the sky. Lift your spirit, set it free. * Someday you'll walk tall with pride. Son of man, a man in time you'll be. * Though there's no one there to guide you, no one to take your hand. * But with faith and understanding, you will journey from boy to man. * Son of man, look to the sky. Lift your spirit, set it free. * Someday you'll walk tall with pride. Son of man, a man in time you'll be. * In learning, you will teach and in teaching, you will learn. * You'll find your place beside the ones you love. * Oh, and all the things you dreamed of, the visions that you saw. * Well, the time is drawing near now. It's yours to claim in all. * Son of man, look to the sky. Lift your spirit, set it free. * Someday you'll walk tall with pride. Son of man, a man in time you'll be. * Son of man, son of man's a man for all to see (The song ends. The crowd cheers as the end credits roll.) Category:Pienado 3: Oh Hell No! Category:Ending Scenes Category:Scenes